1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system, a calibration method of a robot system, a robot, a calibration device, and a digital camera.
2. Related Art
A conventional robot system manipulates a workpiece with an arm while imaging the workpiece through the use of a digital camera. In order to activate such a robot system, it is necessary to perform a calibration operation of correlating a coordinate system for controlling the arm with a coordinate system of image data output from the digital camera. JP-A-4-35885 discloses a technique of performing a calibration operation by imaging a pattern plate while causing an arm to move while the pattern plate having a specific image formed thereon is grasped by the arm of a robot.
However, as disclosed in JP-A-4-35885, when the pattern plate for calibration is used, a user of the robot system has to store the pattern plate and prepare the pattern plate for each calibration. This requirement is burdensome and troubling.